If you wanna I might
by Andrea Montpellier
Summary: Las niñas buenas se van al cielo...las malas a donde quieren.Eso era lo que me había susurrado Lavander, en tono malicioso, al pasar por mi lado después de pillarme observándola besar con arrojo al pelirrojo estrella de Gryffindor.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto es mio bla bla bla...

**Advertencia: **Esto es algo que tenia años dandome vueltas en la cabeza, es totalmente irreal pero aki estas, LOL gggg

**PD **alguien me extraño?

_

* * *

_

**If you wanna I might**

_Las niñas buenas se van al cielo_

…_Las malas se van a donde quieren…_

Eso era lo que me había susurrado Lavander, en tono malicioso, al pasar por mi lado después de pillarme observándola besar con arrojo al pelirrojo estrella de Gryffindor.

Posteriormente de eso las palabras se me habían grabado en la cabeza como un asqueroso mantra, por que en el fondo siempre había pensado que ser buena no me conduciría a nada, que ser buena a la larga solo te daba Premios Anuales y Prefecturas, te daba una condecoración de la orden de Merlín, con ser buena solo se obtenía ser la alumna favorita de los maestros y la mano derecha de la estricta profesora McGonagall, pero con ello jamás obtendría un pase directo a las fiestas "secretas" de las ravenclaw, jamás me daría la fama de _femme fatal_ de las Slytherin, no me daría la coquetería de las desvergonzadas Puffies y mucho menos la sensualidad de las felinas Gryffindor.

Ser niña buena no me conseguiría guapísimos novios de ojos azul eléctrico, voz varonil, cuerpo de ensueño y sugerente cabellera carmín, ser niña buena solo me daba el humillante segundo lugar de mejor amiga.

Ese día después de la comida me dirigí a mi recinto favorito.

_La Biblioteca_

Solo que con un objetivo mucho muy diferente al acostumbrado, recuerdo la voz de Harry preguntándome a donde iba y el escalofrío reglamentario posterior al susurrar aterciopelado de la voz de Ronald (por que venga, Ron era muy poco nombre) contestando por mi al decir que seguramente iría a adelantar los deberes, solo logrando con eso sacarme de mis casillas y reafirmar aún más mi meta.

Pase toda la tarde observando, detrás de un libro de Transfiguraciones, los comportamientos de las chicas _malas_ de mi edad.

Sus tácticas, las formas de hablar, las modulaciones de su voz (de las encantadoras hasta las sugerentes).

Me detuve a analizar con especial empeño la forma de su andar y la estratégica altura de sus faldas y el entallado justo entre lo vulgar y erótico de su camisas escolares, mire con asombro las incontables formas de ponerse una corbata (en la cabeza, holgadas, a la cadera, con moños complicados y femeninos, etc.).

Detecte que el calculado movimiento de sus cabelleras podía dejar desde el embobamiento hasta la sublime excitación a los chicos, que tenían hasta 6 diferentes sonrisas (suplicantes, coquetas, sensuales, pícaras, casuales, indiferentes) todas y cada una de ellas aplicadas con estratégica maestría, los infinitos tipos de maquillajes con los que decoraban sus delicados rostros (vale decir que algunos no lo eran tanto, pero el manejo de los rubores y delineadores era tan magistral que conseguían maravillas), las innumerables tonalidades de labiales y brillos (supuse que también abría aromas y sabores), descubrí que todo en ellas estaba totalmente calculado con premeditación y alevosía, sin que la población masculina detectara nada, totalmente ajenos a la soberbia red tendida sobre de ellos.

Y entre más veía, más boba y simplona me sentía.

Más cuenta me daba del desastre de mi cabello, del olor a libros y tinta que emanaba mi cuerpo, de mi delgadez, de lo monótono de mi voz, de mi piel marchita, de lo holgado que era mi uniforme, de mi incapacidad a ser femenina.

_**Aunque si el me lo pidiera... yo podría...** _

_A fin de cuentas una condecoración de la orden de Merlín podía esperar..._

De esa búsqueda salí cansada y esta por demás decir que desmoralizada, le di la razón mil y un veces a Lavander, azote mi cabeza mentalmente una cuantas veces más, me di cuenta de que tal vez estaba predestinada a ser un ratón de biblioteca más, de que tal vez una poción revitalizante sería lo más sublime y cercano que podría estar de sentir un enamoramiento express por un jugador de quidditch, resignada deje resbalar mi espalda sobre la entrada a la sala común, la señora gorda me hablaba preocupada y sin embargo yo no podía formular ni media palabra, los ojos se me llenaban de lagrimas y verdades antes vedadas, era simple y jamás le podría llegar a gustar a Ronald Weasley.

Los minutos pasaban, mi cerebro no reaccionaba, el trasero comenzaba a entumírseme y comenzaba a sentirme idiota.

Y entre la inconsciencia se hizo espacio una molestia en mi espalda y la luz a través de mis parpados.

_**¿En qué momento había cerrado los ojos?**_

Una exclamación de sincera preocupación rasgo el aire en una irreal caricia seguida por una risa cristalina.

**_¿De verdad la estoy sintiendo?_**

…_Hermione¿En dónde demonios te metiste todo el día¿Qué haces tirada a medio pasillo¿Por qué lloras¿te sientes bien¿Qué le ocurrió a tu cabello¿desde cuándo te maquillas?…_

¿En qué momento había comenzado a llorar? No lo sabía.

¿Cómo había terminado con brillo labial, rubor y una pésima aplicación de rímel? Todavía era un misterio (sin olvidar que curiosamente yo despedía un olor a durazno casualmente idéntico al de cierta niña mala de Gryffindor).

Pero el hecho de que Ronald me viera con la mirada enternecida y cargara toda mi detestada delgadez es algo verdaderamente aun no puedo descifrar.

Son las tres de la mañana y el aroma dulzón que emana mi cuerpo se empeña en seguir aturdiéndome, los ojos me escuecen y el maquillaje a manchado mi almohada, sin embargo estoy feliz, definitivamente mucho más feliz que después de una poción revitalizante, porque sus últimas palabras (y sus orbes azulosas) habían remplazado mi mantra anterior para alojarse como uno nuevo.

_¿Sabes? las niñas buenas no solo se van al cielo, es solo que tienen que averiguar a donde verdaderamente quieren ir._

* * *

Grax por leer, me hacen muy felices si les gusto y me dejan en extasis si me dejan un review jajaja 

No me ha gustado mucho el final, pido opiniones


End file.
